


The Puppet Master

by snowstar



Series: Rules of the Game [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: "The infamous shoulder scene", (I wish they would touch each other more often...), Ep 3x10 "Stay", Episode Related, Fictions meets reality, M/M, if only...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always Harvey knows about things Mike still has to learn... Happens after the wonderful "Mike, I´m sorry"- scene in episode 3x10 (Stay), because, seriously, how could Harvey leave him like that??? For everyone who needs a reminder: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iGMF6KOY2k</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful skyenapped for her beta work on this!

“What are we doing here, Harvey? We spend every minute of our lives in this office, fighting with each other over meaningless shit for clients that we don´t even know and then when some real connection comes along, just some…some little piece of happiness…”

Mike was angry but mostly hurt. He briefly looked at Harvey, enabling him to have a short glance in his eyes and then immediately broke eye contact. He turned towards the desk and kept arranging the files on it. As Harvey´s hand reached his shoulder, dragging him a little closer from behind, he stopped and literally froze on the spot.

“Mike. I´m sorry.”

It was just a brief connection between the two of them before Harvey turned away and left Mike without something to hold onto. Mike looked down, closing his eyes, swallowing. Then, by a sudden instinct, he swirled around, almost yelling at Harvey.

“Is this all you can tell me?”

Harvey was startled at the brusque reaction.

“What else can I say? I told you to not get involved with her. I told you from the very first moment on. I told you to keep this a secret. Between the two of us. Now you have to deal with the consequences.”

Mike breathed out harshly and this time really yelled the next words at Harvey.

“You have no idea. She was there for me when I needed her. She was there when you cut me loose after Jessica blackmailed me and you simply didn´t want to hear me out. When I tried to apologize and get back to you and you were yelling at me in the hall I watched her walking outside and I knew SHE would be there if I just opened myself to her. So I did.”

Harvey frowned at him.

“You realise that you´re basically blaming ME for you getting involved with her. For all the things that followed. That if I had kept you close all of this wouldn´t have happened…”

Mike swallowed and looked down before gathering his courage and his anger back.

“Well, actually things would have developed in a different way. And you know. You know so damn well! You know that I always chose you over her.”

Mike made one step further towards Harvey and brought his hands up to rest on Harveys shoulders.

“I choose you over everybody. EVERYBODY. Harvey…”

Harvey stiffened.

“Mike… No…”

“Why? Why not?” Mike sounded hurt. “You and me - it´s been there from the beginning. We´re both so aware of it. Don´t you dare tell me you don´t know what I´m talking about.”

Harvey closed his eyes briefly.

“Yes, it´s been there since the pilot,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” Mike asked frowning.

“Nothing. Nothing important…”

Mike just shook his head.

“I can´t stand this Harvey. Why do I have to be content with paralegals and ex-girlfriends from ex-buddies? The one I always wanted was you…”

Harvey looked around frantically, almost afraid, as if somebody was watching them.

“Please calm down. I don´t know if he is able to hear us…”

“Who the hell are you talking about? Louis? I really couldn´t care less!”

Mike was about to lose all of his patience. He looked Harvey straight in the eyes, his voice serious.

“All I want to know is: can there ever be more between the two of us? Do you want this?”

Harvey brought up his hands to Mikes waist and dragged him closer. Mike took it as a sign and made an attempt to lean in for a kiss but Harvey stopped him.

“Shhh. You don´t have any idea how much I want this. But it´s…it´s not all up to me. I hope there will be more. But it´s not going to be now. Or today. Or tomorrow.”

“But…” Mike shook his head again, unable to understand the whole situation between them. “But when, Harvey? When?”

He sounded so pleading and desperate that Harvey couldn´t stand it any longer and pulled him into a tight embrace. Mike felt his heat, smelled the expensive aftershave and got even aware of the tension in the other man´s body. He shuddered at the feeling of Harvey´s lips close to his ear, as the lawyer whispered the words to him.

“When Aaron Korsh is ready to let it happen. Not a day sooner. And the two of us just can wait and hope and pray that he will.”

With that he let go of Mike, turned around and left the room in a very fast way that just spoke volumes of how hard it was for him to restrain himself in this situation. He was leaving behind an absolutely puzzled Mike who desperately tried to figure out who that enigmatic Aaron Korsh was, what the hell he had to do with Harvey´s and his fate, how he could find him and mostly how he would be able to convince that man to give him and Harvey what they needed most.


End file.
